Trust me
by Dan Rush
Summary: Atlas is in a bad way and Astro's about to do something most would consider stupid.


**Trust sometimes looks stupid**

An Astro/Atlas boy fanfic

By Dan Rush

© Astro Boy 2003 by Sony Pictures LTD. Astro and Atlas boy © Tezuka Productions of Japan. All rights respected. Not for profit and for fan enjoyment only.

 **Abandoned Nissan Plant**

 **Industrial district of Metro City**

 **Morning**

"Well….I'm walking around down here and there's no one but me and I'm just WAITING for Atlas to come down here and knock my teeth out!" Astro yelled and snorted as he kicked a soda can with a moon boot…."HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOO!?...ATLAS!"

It had been two weeks since the last run in with the angry red bot, a foolish exchange of complaints, shoves, finger pointing, curse words and of course….the eventual fist fight. Taking things for the city so the city didn't get the business end of Atlas's temper tantrums was getting tiresome…

"Ok!" Astro yelled. "I'm coming up there and you better be ready to go flying out a window Atlas! You're going to PAY for the stupid candy bar you stole!"

Astro climbed the ladder leading to the old supervisor's loft where Atlas had made his "hide out" and climbed through the door in the floor of the large booth, getting to his feet quick in case Atlas decided to jump out…

Astro stood shocked that he wasn't sucker punched off the bat. "Hey?! I know you're here Atlas. Why you decided to swipe a candy bar from that store, I don't know...it's not like you but I'm not sticking up for you this time."

"What ever." Came the reply. "Go find someone else to bug and leave me alone."

Astro followed the voice and found the red boy bot laying on a floor futon mat, wrapped in a blanket…"Are you hard of hearing? I said...leave me alone."

"Problem is Atlas? I can't. You've been no where for two weeks and I had to see if you were getting yourself in some serious trouble." Astro said as he sat on the floor.

"Well…." Atlas waved. "You've seen me, I'm alive now get out."

Astro smirked. "There's the matter of a candy bar."

Atlas pointed to his boots. "There's a 500 yen coin in my boots, that'll cover it. Just leave me alone so I can get some rest? I'm tired."

Astro pursed his lips. "Tired? Usually you're never tired to try pounding my head into a steel beam...get up."

Atlas sat up and snapped. "Can't you understand Japanese?! I said I'm not feeling good! Leave me alone!" Atlas seemed to really look sick, he wobbled a little and held his head.

"Atlas?..." Astro leaned in a little. "Did you get damaged in our last fight?"

"Don't be silly." Atlas snorted back. "Yeah….me get damaged by a pussy punching wuss bot like you? Doubt it. You punch like a stupid girl."

Astro cycled through his eye scanner settings until he switched on the infra-red and electrical circuit analysers. There were bright red, yellow and blue spots all over Atlas's body...indications that he had serious internal problems…

"If you don't mind me asking Atlas? When's the last time you had a good diagnostic?" Astro asked. He knew, judging by the aged and grimed condition of Atlas's red skin coating, that Atlas probably never had a good servicing in the five years the two knew each other.

"I mind you asking….get out? Get out before I get up and punch you out?" Atlas snapped.

"No." Astro replied strongly. "Right now you're not even in a condition to stand on your own. You need a diagnostic Atlas….I can tell by looking at you that you're in serious trouble."

"I DON'T need YOUR damned HELP!" Atlas snapped harder before he fell back onto his back and ran a hand through his golden yellow hair. "Moan…"

"Just leave before I crack your head open?" Atlas said weakly.

Astro frowned and pointed to the door in the floor. "I'll be back here in a while and if you're still laying in bed? I will drag you kicking if I have too to a diagnostic exam so you'd better find a box of wheaties."

Astro walked to the trap door and looked back at Atlas as he rolled over and groaned.

 **Reno's Apartment/Research Shop**

 **Ministry of Science**

 **Afternoon**

"Feels better huh?" Reno said as he finished working his soldering laser in the arm of Oxford the maintenance bot and closed a small access patch in the bot's elbow…

"Much better." Oxford replied.

"So….." Reno asked smiling. "You're going to learn not to pick up stuff more than you're rated for or do I plan to see you again in another week?"

"I think I can remember not to be so careless again." Oxford replied as he slipped of the maintenance table. "Thank you Reno." The robot said as he walked to the door and met Astro coming in.

"Again Ox?" Astro asked.

"I can't help it. It's what I do best." Oxford said with a smile as he waved and allowed the door to close.

Reno turned to his computer as Astro walked up and jumped on the maintenance table, kicking his feet as they hung off the side. "Busy?" He asked the teenage robotics engineer.

"Always." Reno replied. "Need something done?"

"Not me…..but…." Astro said as he raised a finger. "And I hope you'll keep an open mind on this? I have a robot that needs a diagnostic exam really bad."

Reno turned in his chair. "Tell him to come to my office."

"That's the little rub." Astro replied sighing…"See?...it's Atlas."

"Say that again?" Reno did a double take.

"It's Atlas." Astro said as he started playing with his fingers. "He needs a diagnostic exam really bad."

Reno cocked his head. "He's wanted by the police."

"Uh?...not exactly. He's wanted by the Juvie Department and by law all he has to do is walk in, he's not wanted by the justice department. And he hasn't done anything above a juvie offense."

Reno snorted. "I call beating the snot out of you, running up our repair bills more than juvie offenses Astro."

"I claim some responsibility for those remember? I told Towashi my mouth sometimes outruns my processors?" Astro said with a smirk.

Reno stood up. "The Doctor specifically made it a policy that we were to offer that "little miscreant" NO assistance...nothing...that includes you Astro...or do you have an excuse for that too?"

Astro sighed. "Do you trust me Reno?"

"You know the answer…"

"I didn't ask you that. I asked…"Do you trust me?"

Reno pursed his lips. "Yes…"

"Then if I bring Atlas here for a diagnostic? Will you promise to look at him? For me? Please?" Astro made a convincing pouting face with puppy eyes…."For me?"

"Stop that." Reno snorted. "Fine...never mind that he said every Human should be locked in cages."

"I dispute that." Astro snapped. "That's what Towashi said and you know how he feels about robots to start with?"

Reno crossed his arms. "If you can get him in here? I will give him an exam...but if he starts a fight? If he trashes my apartment? I am taking everything out of YOUR butt."

Astro smiled as he looked down at his rear…"There's nothing valuable down there you know?"

"Just get out of here and bring him?!" Reno snorted. "Before I change my mind!"

Astro jumped off the table and hugged Reno…"Thanks! You really don't know how important this is."

"Yeah...yeah…..shoo. And don't try asking for arcade money from me again? I'm Trump tight till pay-day."

 **Atlas's hideout**

 **Afternoon**

Astro returned and came up through the trap door to find Atlas, at least he was sitting up, resting against a wall with a small can of oil next to him…

"Tsk...tsk….you've resorted to binge drinking? Very sad there Atlas." Astro said as he got on his knees. "You feeling better?"

"I was till your sorry butt came back." Atlas snorted. "Why don't you go suck up to the humans like usual?"

Astro slowly crawled over next to Atlas and sat. "I have a friend who wants to see you and give you a diagnostic...you know you need a check up Atlas?"

"I'm fine…" The red boy bot growled.

"No you're not." Astro replied. "You really suck at lying even with the Omega factor. Now here's the deal...you're coming with me to get a check up or I'm dragging you there...if you want to put up a fight? Go ahead, I doubt you could punch your way out of a bag right now."

"Like you care…" Atlas snapped. "Stupid...showing concern for a rival who hates your guts, you are a seriously dumb, ignorant…"

"I guess it's the hard way huh?" Astro said as he motioned a hand and got it batted away.

"Don't touch me!" Atlas snapped. "Ok...I'll go with you but if I smell a trick? I don't care how messed up you think I am? I will blow you and where we're going to a pile of junk."

Atlas struggled to get up and Astro pulled him to his feet. "Can you fly? I think it might be better if I helped you get there...We can easily catch a bus?"

"I don't need your help!" Atlas yelled as he lit his leg engines and flew out of the skylight above him with Astro behind….that didn't last a few minutes…

Atlas landed on a roof and collapsed to his knees…"On second thought? I might need you to watch me…"

"We'll be discreet ok?" Astro said as he allowed Atlas to climb on his back. "I know a good route where we won't be seen."

Atlas didn't say anything as Astro took off and flew a long way around Metro City to land on the concrete sill of Reno's picture window…

"Wap….wap….wap" Astro knocked on the glass…."I need a hand getting him inside Reno!"

Atlas looked at Reno coming to the window and tried to push himself from the ledge…"I knew it! You brought me to the Ministry! You backstabbing human hugging….."

Astro took Atlas by the shoulders. "It's ok! Atlas, Reno's my best friend. He's the one who takes care of me...I told you about him!"

Atlas looked at Reno again and pointed.

"Yes….that's Reno." Astro said as he helped Atlas move to the open window. "There's no traps...trust me."

Reno tried to help Atlas inside but got his hands pushed away…"Don't touch me." Atlas warned.

"He's already starting." Reno snorted. "Look pun…"

"Be patient with him?" Astro asked as he came through the window and guided Atlas to the servicing table. "Don't be difficult Atlas?"

"I'll…..try to be civil." Atlas said sarcastically. "But if he makes one move I don't like?"

Astro stopped Reno from snapping back. "I'll stand right here through the whole exam, I promise Reno's not going to do anything you don't want….trust me?"

"Like I have a choice?" Atlas returned.

"Why do I have a feeling this is going to be like pulling teeth?" Reno sighed. "Trust me...I want this done as fast as you do."

 **5 Hours later**

"Well….I didn't go shoplifting did I?" Reno said as he closed Atlas's chest door. "If you behave? You can stay here and not have to struggle home. In fact? I recommend you stay another hour or two till it's dark. If Doctor O'Shay finds out you're here, Astro and I are going to pay for it."

Atlas looked at Astro. "Can I have my back-pack?"

Astro handed it to Atlas then followed reno out of the apartment. "Now you're sure I can trust him?" Reno asked.

"He's not a thief." Astro replied. "You looked a little surprised by what you were looking at."

Reno snorted. "You're kidding right? Did you know how close he is in design to you or does that come as a shock?"

Astro smiled. "I've known for a while...his hair makes me so jealous, why can't I have real honest hair like that?"

The boys walked into an empty office and Reno closed the door. "Compared to you? Atlas is a fricken Tiger Tank to your Sherman. His casing is laminated Chobrum armor? That's the same type of armor on an M1 tank!"

"No wonder I didn't dent him easily." Astro huffed. "What else?"

"He's been holding back against you. If he ever pulls out the full Monty on you? You're done. Except right now….he's in real danger." Reno opened his lap top and cycled through his report. "I seriously don't know how he's still functioning, burnt chips, broken wires, whole circuit boards are fried and some of the important logic systems are corrupted. He can't do anything more than crawl before he cascade fails…"

There was a pause…."His….power core?"

"I'm not worried about it exploding." Reno replied. "But if he suffers a cascade? He's done, as in dead. Once a cascade hits the higher programming? You'll never save him."

Astro sucked on his fingers…"Can you fix him?"

"Oh sure...I'll just ask the police for a loan and cut the Doc's grass for a grant...yeah right. You want me to fix a bot who hates your guts, has been beating the snot out of you for five years and is wanted by the police? Well get me my prison suit."

"Reno!" Astro snapped.

"Well what do you want me to say?" Reno replied snorting. "Damn it Astro...he's dangerous! The Omega Factor is an illegal program, he's a potential danger to the city and you want me to fix him up so he can probably rip you to shreds?"

"Didn't you say you trusted me?!" Astro replied. "That you believed I always did the right things? Well not letting Atlas die is the right thing, I'm sure of what I'm doing."

Reno snorted. "And just where do I get the money? We're talking about at least 400,000 yen here just to repair…"

"And upgrade." Astro replied. "I want Atlas to have the same things I have."

"What?! Now you've totally lost your nuts!" Reno yelped.

"I uh….."

"Don't go there!" Reno snorted. "Ok….ok…..Atlas IS right, you've gone totally stupid! You're giving your enemy everything he really needs to kick your ass all over Metro City…"

Astro asked. "Reno? You said you trusted me?"

"I do but…." Reno saw the earnestness in Astro's eyes. "But this is crazy Astro...it makes no logical sense? Where do I get the money? What if the Doc finds out?"

"I got the money." Astro replied. "I'll pay it out of my trust fund."

"Oh sure...there's a reason for that fund Astro…"

"No better reason than this." Astro replied. "I can pay it back in no time doing grant related study work...and I'll protect you from Doctor O'Shay trust me."

Reno sighed…"The word "trust" is getting way over used."

"I know this whole thing is crazy, I admit it, I could be wrong but I'm telling you this is the best thing we could do. I know Atlas isn't totally bad, he's crying for someone to care I know it. This could change him Reno...don't give up on him?"

Reno snorted. "I hate it when you pull these puppy dog acts. Ok….ok…..I'll work on him. But only because you're asking me...if it were someone else? I guess we should sit him down and I bet he'll tell us where to pack sand."

"More than likely." Astro said as he and Reno walked back to the lab. Atlas had moved off the examination table to the reclining chair in Reno's living room section where he sat reading a book…

"Edith Hamilton's Mythology?" Reno remarked.

"I'm not that brutish as some may think." Atlas replied. "I guess by just looking at you two, it's not good?"

"Want the short list or the long one?" Astro asked. "The short list is….well you're messed up."

"How messed up?" Atlas asked.

"The...junk yard, scrap heap, "Atlas isn't here no more" kind of messed up." Astro replied. "It's overhaul or a trash compactor."

Atlas crossed his arms. "I suppose you've got a solution?"

"Reno here is going to give you a full upgrade." Astro replied. "No cost to you, no funny business. You'll get new arms and legs, a little boost in height, upgraded electronics…"

Atlas snorted. "You're really stupid aren't you? And you're thinking I'll be just as stupid to accept! It would be the perfect opportunity for you to mess with my head, remove the Omega factor and make me another compliant little bitch!"

Astro slapped Atlas across the face….a hard enough slap to really clean Atlas's clock! "Look who's talking about being stupid! Atlas! You're so hard headed it makes my head hurt! We're not talking about changing anything, we're talking about saving your life! You've got yourself so screwed up with your own talk, that everybody thinks you're worthless, that you haven't got a friend in the world...I hear you! I know you crave someone to care about you well I care damn it!"

Astro stomped out, kicking a trash can as he left. It left Atlas silent for a moment as Reno stood with his arms crossed…

"He's sure picked up a lot of stupid human traits…" Atlas snorted. "I don't think I'll ever get him to see reason."

"About as difficult as you." Reno replied. "He does care about you though...don't ask me to explain it."

Atlas looked at Reno. "He trusts you always?"

"Yes...we have a history. I was raised by robots and Astro saved my family. We're super close…"

Atlas sighed. "So if I don't have this? I'll die?"

Reno nodded. "You'll have a catastrophic system collapse. Astro wants to save you because he thinks you're worth risking everything for."

Atlas pursed his lips. "If it's just going to be you doing it? Then that's ok."

"It's going to take about four days." Reno said as he extended a hand. "I promise you...no tricks, no gimmicks, no sneaky fingers. If...you'll take the word of a rotten, no good pile of fat bag human slime?"

Atlas smiled slightly and shook Reno's hand. "You're less rotten than most I figure. And I guess...I really don't have a choice."

"I want to be up front with you." Reno said as he sat on the arm of the recliner. "I don't like you. I don't like what you think about humans, I don't like how you treat robots who aren't like you and I sure as heck don't like what you do to Astro. If I wanted to? I'd tell you to go to hell."

"I accept that." Atlas replied. "Sometimes I look at myself and say the same thing. But if you haven't suffered a ton of abuses, it's hard to understand being resentful."

 **Morning the next day**

 **Reno's lab**

Atlas lay atop the working table alone with Astro while Reno was working in another room to prepare all his equipment…

"About slapping you in the face yesterday? I'm sorry." Astro said.

"There you go again being nice to your enemy...do you know how that makes you look? Ugh, if I could puke I would...you're such a soupy little dork! Buck up and have some callousness will you for once?"

Astro smiled. "I do it on purpose because I know you get ticked off."

"Sure you do." Atlas snorted back. "You know this is totally stupid right? You know that with the upgrades you're giving me I could just royally drag you all over Metro City and beat you to a pepsi can?"

"Yeah…" Astro replied. "And I'm comfortable with that."

Atlas frowned and snorted. "You really are a stupid dufus."

"I know...but without you where would I be? At school finger painting. I need something to give me an excuse to hookie."

Atlas turned his head as if in thought…"I must admit….admit that perhaps….I never wanted any harm to you at all….maybe I was being harsh because….well….You are a little weak with this cocoro and I wanted to….educate you. I would dare say that….things without you might feel...a little awkward."

Astro smiled. "You don't need to say anything more. I understand. See you on the other side when you're powered back up ok? And I'll be right here too…"

Astro took Atlas's hand and gripped it tightly. "I'm not leaving...I promise."

"Such assurance….would be comforting." Atlas replied…."Showing concern for your rival? You are truly stupid."

"Sometimes trust has to be a little on the stupid side." Astro replied.

 **5 days Later….**

…...BEEP…..BEEP….BEEP…..System reboot commence…

Atlas opened his eyes to see Reno leaning over him. "Good morning. You're not going to be able to move for about another four hours because of the system reboot but you can talk."

"I can't feel anything." Atlas said. "Can't even turn my head….where's Astro?"

Reno thumbed to the side. "He's still here holding your hand. Finally zonked out an hour ago, stayed awake all four days."

"Hmph...I expected that." Atlas snorted. "But….a nice gesture."

Reno took a flashlight and did a check on Atlas's chest door…"I totally re-built your chest door unit so you need like a half a day for me to help you get used to using it. The running program is different from the Omega."

Atlas pursed his lips. "I don't think I'm different."

"I promised you I wouldn't mess with the Omega at all. You're now the same height as Astro, less porky than you were. You're skin is new….and clean! And you got new boots to fit the new leg engines."

"Am I really wanted by the police?" Atlas asked.

"Not exactly...except...is it true that you were with the Skunk gang? Be honest."

"Yes." Atlas replied. "I was with Skunk for two years...I guess that means I'm facing felonies?"

"Dunno." Reno said as he closed the chest door. "It depends on what the police know...but it seems right now that Metro City has you on the Juvie rolls as a class 3 misdemeanor offender. The lowest class means you have to walk in and speak to a judge."

Atlas sighed…."I would like to be alone for a while."

"Sure. let me wake Astro up and we'll leave you alone. You won't be able to move till the afternoon."

 **4pm**

Atlas jumped around, ran in place, did a few jumping jacks and threw a few air punches. "I feel great!"

"Good." Reno replied. "Now push me."

Atlas gave Reno a shove. "See….if I had removed the Omega Factor? You wouldn't have done that so easily. Now give me your left arm."

Atlas put his arm out. "Now I want you to think "Morph arm cannon." Reno said.

Atlas did it and his arm morphed into the Astro arm cannon…"WOE!" Atlas yelped as he morphed it back. "You're sure about this?!"

"Wasn't my idea. Trust me I argued with Astro over it but he said…"I'm paying for it, give it to him." I know what you're thinking."

Atlas frowned. "Where is he?"

"On the roof." Reno replied. "He goes up there a lot to think. Just take that ladder up over there."

Atlas climbed up and popped through the hatch to see Astro laying on his back with his legs draped over the edge of the ministry roof. Slowly...Atlas walked over, sat down then laid on his back next to Astro…

They were silent for a while till Atlas turned his head…"Did Tenma ever abuse you?"

Astro opened his eyes. "He made me wear a shock collar once. Hit me with a broom a few times. Mostly he just swore at me...he was a very troubled man."

Atlas looked up at the sky. "I was built for Skunk Kusai...you could say I was nothing but a target for shocking whips, steel pipes and metal bats. I could spill a drop of water and get my brains bashed in. That went on for two years till I ran away."

"He didn't come after you?" Astro asked.

"I blew up his hideout….his car...his stolen armored car full of 2 billion dollars of German barabonds."

"You were a little upset huh?" Astro remarked.

"Just a little bit." Atlas replied. "After that? I was on a human hating tear, I wanted humans to pay dearly so I got this idea that if I came to Metro City and totally destroyed their strongest robot? The humans would grovel at my awesome power."

Astro smiled. "I kinda threw in a monkey wrench huh?"

"You...lied. I thought you were a pussy bot. I was ripped off." Atlas said smiling. "Over the last five years? I sort of came to the conclusion that you're weren't the rival I wanted and that your silly annoying friendly behavior?...has become pleasingly acceptable."

Atlas rolled onto his side. "But doing this for me was absolutely the most stupid, idiotic, insane, foolish and incompetent decision you have ever made. You're an idiot."

Astro chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You better...or I'll kick your ass." Atlas said smirking.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Astro asked.

"Yeah…." Atlas replied. "That sounds fun."

The end


End file.
